The objective of this work is to develop methods for detecting mutagenic substances in human body fluids and to use these methods in studies of environmental epidemiology. Laboratory methods necessary for these studies are currently being investigated and model populations studied. Following clarification of technical issues in these studies, body fluids from individuals suspected to have occupational or other environmental exposure to mutagenic substances will be analyzed to confirm and partially quantitate such exposure.